Mile Highward
by TwilightSherry
Summary: Bella surprises Edward with the fantasy he never thought she'd agree to. There's an airplane, there's champagne, and there's a bendy straw? Rated M for the Lemon


Mile Highward

Disclaimer: All canon characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks to Jessica1971 for her awesome beta skills.

To my preview girls Acie & Heather you know I love you so much for always supporting me and helping make things better even at 3am.

* * *

As Edward and I board the airplane, my mind and body are distracted with anticipation for the plan that has been brewing in my head for the last few weeks. We have talked about this fantasy many times, but I truly believe he never thought I would be willing to follow through, which is what makes my scheming even more satisfying.

As we walk down the thin walkway to our first class seats, Edward gives my ass a little nudge to hurry it on down the aisle. Every time that man's hand touches me he lights me on fire. He enjoys the window seat, so I wait for him to get situated before I sit down next to him. As we both adjust ourselves and fasten our seat belts in the soft leather seats, Edward, always thinking of me first, takes the blanket and pillow from our seats and covers my bare legs and rests the pillow behind my head.

_"I am very surprised that you wore that little skirt for the flight, don't you usually get cold on an airplane?"_ he inquires.

I am already cold, but it will be well worth the shivers_. "You know me so well, but it's our anniversary and we are going back to where this all began; I wanted to look especially nice." _

_"Don't get me wrong, love, I'm not complaining. If we hadn't been in such a rush to catch the red eye,"_ he leans in whispering_, "I would have taken you when you walked downstairs ready to go. Those heels aren't helping, either. I almost threw you in the bathroom before they announced our plane was boarding,"_ his hot breath teasing my ear. He reaches for my hand and entwines our fingers, _"This is going to be a long plane ride, and I can't guarantee anything once we reach the boat and have some privacy,"_ he finishes with a gentle kiss, brushing his tongue along my lobe.

I let out a slight sigh knowing my plan is working marvelously. We both pull out our respective books and start to read. When the flight attendant makes her rounds, Edward asks for two glasses of champagne. I take a tiny sip, resting the glass on my tray table and knowing this will work perfectly later. Edward finishes his and continues to peruse his book while I rest my head on the head rest, closing my eyes. I am not tired, but I know my impending enticement will show on my face soon if I don't pretend to sleep.

When I no longer hear any stirrings in the cabin, I lift my lids and, as suspected, it is very dimly lit. Most of the passengers in first class are sleeping or have headphones on. I lean my head slightly into the aisle and see that the flight attendants are in conversation in their own seats The time to commence the seduction of my husband has arrived. I bend down to retrieve from my purse the one item I knew was safe for airplane travel and had long ago learned could drive Edward insane. Edward's oral fixation on the things I could do with my mouth changed my public drinking habits once I realized the act of sucking on a straw was his undoing.

I shift my body to face him, curling my knees to my chest. Edward rests his hand on my upper thigh, still engrossed in his book. I reach for the champagne glass and insert the bendy straw. It's as if a light is switched on when Edward sees me sipping the champagne in his peripheral. In one swift move he closes his book, secures it in the seat back pocket, faces me, and leans in very closely, glaring into my eyes_, "Where did you get the straw, and what do you think you're doing with it?" _

Sliding the straw slowly between my lips, _"You mean this straw?"_ I reply with a little wink. _"I'm drinking my champagne. Is this bothering you?"_ I roll the straw between my fingers bending it while drifting my tongue along its edge.

_"Bella, you know what that does to me. Are you trying to drive me crazy or do you just like torturing me?"_ he whispers, shifting in his chair trying to control his excitement. He brushes the back of his hand down my cheekbone.

_"Mr. Cullen, I would never torture you, although I am trying to drive you to something, but crazy is not what I had in mind. If the straw bothers you so much, would you like to give me an alternative to what I can put my mouth around?"_ The air around us is heavy with desire and Edward glides his hand down my thigh and under the blanket, grazing the back of my knee, unleashing quivers through my body.

_"Mrs. Cullen! Are you being serious right now? What has gotten into you? We can't do this here?"_ he grins, responding more as a question, hoping he is wrong.

I swallow the final drop of my champagne, put my tray table up, and place the glass in the seat back pocket. Pushing the bendy straw one final time deep into my throat, I pull it out slow like molasses, letting it linger as I slide my tongue out of my mouth licking my lips. I gently touch the straw to Edward's lips and start a journey down his chin, his neck, his chest, resting it on his straining zipper. I lean in very closely and with bated breath I reply_, "Maybe not __**right here**__, but I think we can find somewhere a little more private where we can make good use of this little skirt, my heels, and Mr. Excitement,"_ running my fingers along his length. Edward's head falls back on the headrest, he can barely catch his breath and he closes his eyes.

Under his breath I hear_, "Is this really happening?"_ A craving smile crosses his lips. At this point I think my plan may have worked too well, I'm not sure we will make it to the bathroom, and what little there is of my thong is already soaked with desire.

Pressing my palm down on his hard member, I show him a matched craving smile, _"Reel it in big boy, you've talked about this for years, consider this your anniversary present. I love you and THIS IS HAPPENING!! Meet me in the bathroom in two minutes, lover."_

Lifting up out of the chair, I bend down and press my wet lips to his and slide my tongue into his mouth. He sucks for a second before I pull myself away, turning to leave. He draws me back down and whispers in my ear_, "I can't wait and I love you, too."_

~*~

Anticipating the tap on the door, I wait; my flesh is burning with desire for Edward's entrance, not only into the room but into me. The flirting has done a number on my body and all of my erogenous zones await his touch. Minutes later his knock sends tremors from my fingers to my toes. I open the door to the most beautiful sight I never tire of. Edward's passion for me is almost angelic in it's magnificence but the frenzied fervor my eyes are met with is my final undoing. His body crashes into mine, propelling us, slamming my back flush into the opposite wall. We both begin a crazed exploration of each others bodies, not able to quench our need for closeness, somehow managing to remove each others clothes without ripping them off. There are no words spoken and I know this lovemaking will be not only fast and furious, but raw and satisfying.

My naked back against the cold metal doesn't penetrate the heat coursing through me. Edward's lips crush into mine with a hungered fury, sucking, licking, tasting, as our tongues tangle and twist in our mouths, uniting us. Our breathing is furious, our bodies unhinged. My tiny hand finds his erection and I fiercely and roughly pump his length, bringing my palm around the tip, spreading his sticky liquid down his shaft, squeezing his scrotum with my fingers and dragging my hand back up his rod. I feel his cock pulsing and tightening with each pass, and I don't ease up.

Edward's heavy moans elicit my own inflamed groans, increasing the flow of my juices. For the first time, his mouth leaves mine and messily licks down my neck to my exposed breast, sucking me urgently into his hot, wild mouth. He bites down gently but firmly on my hardened nipples, causing goose flesh to rise on my slick skin. Edward fervently slides two fingers into my dripping sex. Sensing the desired eagerness of his entrance, he earnestly adds a third. His longest finger thrusts deeply finding his favorite place inside me, our favorite place. He writhes his finger, probing the spot that sends me to the edge.

Throwing my head back, the expectancy rules me and a single word falls from my lips, begging, _"Please."_

His mouth frees my nipples, his face resting between my breasts. Breathing me in, he runs his nose up my chest, my chin, my lips, and our eyes meet. The fury subsides for a brief moment and there is only dense love hanging in the air around us.

He reaches around and grabs my ass firmly. He lifts me up, I spread my legs and wrap them around his hips and he lowers me onto his throbbing hardness, filling me completely. Slowly at first, he glides me up and down his cock. My arms embrace his frame and I pull him to me as tightly as my thin arms can muster, my breasts press firmly against his sculptured chest. The intensity of our ecstasy has caused a thin sheen of sweat all over us, allowing our bodies to slide easily over each other. We can't get enough of each other, consuming one another does not touch our need.

With each new thrust his pace quickens, and soon our initial lust takes over again. Thrusting, pumping, pressing, heaving, piercing, his cock bearing down, slamming himself inside of me, jabbing the apex of my sex, our joined orgasms are imminent. With three more hard drives his dick twitches and he holds me steady against him, molding me to his body. One hand slides to the middle of my bottom and he slides a finger into my lower hole. The pleasure is overwhelming and my muscles clinch him spontaneously. His fingers move slowly and confidently.

Two words surround the room as he growls in my ear, "Let go."

His words cause my orgasm to rush through me vigorously, tensing my muscles. My fingers trail up his back grasping his wavy hair and I pull his lips to mine, sucking hard on his tongue, filling my final orifice with a part of him. The indulgence of devouring Edward in every way possible brings my wave of bliss to it's final destiny as my walls press in on his pulsating cock and his cum jets inside me, our fluids mix, dripping down our thighs. His whole body shudders vibrantly, causing a weakness in his stance, he stumbles backwards crashing us into the opposite wall. Regaining his balance while still holding me next to his body, we both relax while coming down from our euphoria, sharing soft, tender kisses in mutual appreciation of our new adventure.

"Wow, that was intense. I can't believe you did this for me."

"Don't you know by now that I will do anything for you?"

"You would think I would. But, you do realize that I will never be able to look at a bendy straw without taking you right then, right?"

"Edward, do you realize that we never even got to the bendy straw action?" I bring his finger up placing it in my open mouth and seductively slide it out, giving him a tiny wink.

"Oh, Bella. I love you."

~The End~

Reviews are love.


End file.
